


i'm absolutely smitten, i'll never let you go

by bigbraveboop



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Inspired by Varian and the Seven Kingdoms - Kaitlyn Ritter & Anna Lencioni, Kissing, Love Confessions, Lowercase, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbraveboop/pseuds/bigbraveboop
Summary: “VARIAN!" he shouts, and you see his feet running toward you and then you see his knees falling to the floor in front of you. you feel his hands against your face, and it's then that you notice the tears running down your cheeks. he lifts your head, and you meet his eyes.you hate how concerned they are. after he betrayed you, and lied to you, you hate how they still manage to make you feel warm. you can see the apology deep within them, though, and you're reminded of echoes of words, desperate words, during your impromptu possession. you find yourself praying that he meant them.”⤷ a post-possession reunion.
Relationships: Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	i'm absolutely smitten, i'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with this au, honestly, so please take this quickly written fic about the boys.
> 
> comments and kudos keep me going by the way so please feed me.
> 
> title from absolutely smitten by dodie.
> 
> \- elisa <3

sometimes you seriously consider turning around and either walking home or off a cliff. whichever is closer.

  


like now, for example. 

  


you're kneeling on the floor of the eternal library, shaking. your previously-thought-dead mother possessing you isn't the best experience you've ever had, but it isn't necessarily the worst, either. you'd give that award to trapping your father in amber for a good year and a half, or being in jail with a painfully awful cellmate for a year. 

  


a shout of your name makes you lift your head. hugo.

  


“VARIAN!" he shouts, and you see his feet running toward you and then you see his knees falling to the floor in front of you. you feel his hands against your face, and it's then that you notice the tears running down your cheeks. he lifts your head, and you meet his eyes. 

  


you hate how concerned they are. after he betrayed you, and lied to you, you hate how they still manage to make you feel warm. you can see the apology deep within them, though, and you're reminded of echoes of words, desperate words, during your impromptu possession. you find yourself praying that he meant them.

  


“are you okay? gods, are you okay? i'm so sorry, goggles, i-”

  


you cut him off, throwing your arms around him, burying your face into his shoulder. your breathing is heavy, but you can't find it in yourself to cry. you would if you could, but you've learned to not cry in tragic or tense moments. instead, you just cling to him, relaxing as his arms wrap around you, a hand drifting to the back of your head to bury in your hair. the other runs soothing fingers down your back, a soft dance across your spine. you shiver.

  


“it's okay,” you whisper, and you see the effect your murmur has. you can feel the weight of hugo's guilt be lifted from his shoulders by the two words, “i get it, it's okay.”

  


you feel him frown, and you pull away from him. you realise he's pulled you into your lap, and you flush, but don't move. he's comfortable, damn it. you breathe in, and out, and he lifts a hand to your cheek again, this time, wiping away any excess tears. you see him searching your eyes, scanning for any unnatural green glows, and you see it in his face when he finds none. you see the relief.

  


“honestly, var, i never would have let you come in if i'd have known-”

  


“it's okay, hugo. it's alright.” you hear how shaky your voice is, but you persist. then, you take in a breath, keeping eye contact, “did you mean it? when you said you loved me, did you mean it?”

  


hugo's breath hitches, his gaze softening behind his round frames, “did you want me to mean it?”

  


“yes. . .” you breathe, your faces now inches from each other.

  


hugo's lips quirk up in a smirk, “then i did.”

  


your lips connect, and it's nothing like anybody could have ever imagined. words fail to truly describe how wonderful hugo feels against you, and as you wind your arms around his neck, you find that you want to keep this feeling to yourself. hugo keeps his hand on your cheek and pours his soul into kissing you, and you feel it. his love seeps into your bones, and warms your soul, and you feel electricity run through your body. you wonder how you've lived without this feeling for so long. his other hand presses against your waist, steadying, and you're thankful for it.

  


you're hesitant to break away from him, but your natural human need to breathe unfortunately removes your lips from his. you don't pull away though, and his heavy breaths mingles with your own as you gaze at him in awe.

  


“do you know how long i've been waiting to do that?" he murmurs, and you let out a laugh. it's soft, this whole moment is soft, and you adore it.

  


a silence settles over you both, the kind that you can simply relax in, and let it settle in your chest. you simply rest your forehead on hugo's shoulder and let out a quiet _huff._ you're content. you haven't felt like this for a while.


End file.
